Nemesis
by crimsoneternal
Summary: He wanted to be his brother's equal yet now he has found his own equality In a woman.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guy's. Another new Loki fic. I'm pretty obsessed at the moment and I have a million ideas for Loki's character. He's so interesting and so damn cute. We all secretly love him no matter his bad choices.**

**Anyway, please read and review and let me know what you think. **

**The prologue is a trial chapter so if I can get some good feedback I will update sooner.**

**Thanks.**

**CE.**

**Prologue.**

Loki's eyes ran harshly over the young Asgardian woman's form. Tall and slender she was with hair the colour of night that equally matched his own. For a month now, the god of mischief had her imprisoned; locked in a prison cell that was built especially for his own capture. A cell of such strength and such skill that not even the god of mischief himself could penetrate the barricades.

But here he was now standing in the white glass cell of Asgards prison, staring at the warrior woman whose strength matched his own. _Vienni. _His mind whispered darkly.

Vienni. Once a princess of Asgard, now a traitor who lived in exile. Or so that had been the way of it when Odin had been king. Her crime was betraying his father, Odin. Vienni took up arms against Odin and his army when Odin turned his back on his emerald eyed son and cast him into the shadows. For what reason the retched creature did this, Loki did not know. He thought himself alone in his cause to rule Asgard, yet the raven haired beauty had took up arms with him.

The news of Vienni's capture had spread across the entire realm of Asgard to the frozen depths below where he resided now. home to the Frost Giants. when he had been informed by the twisted ice creature that a an Asgardian woman matching Vienni's description was caught and taken to Odin by Loki's nemesis and brother Thor; he had felt a strange protection over this woman and it made him angry, made him resent the fact that a woman could make the god of mischief feel such human emotions.

She was restrained now though, her mouth bound by an iron muzzle that prevented her from speaking. Loki had ordered for her mouth to be restrained first for he could stand her infuriating chatter no matter how devoted to his cause she was.

Of course she did not object to his demands. Instead she sat patiently, watching with hazel eyes the god of lies as his men attached her muzzle.

_Those eyes hold dark secrets._ His mind whispered to him as he had watched his men at work. _Perhaps she has a reason for her betrayal also._

But that had been two days past now, and now Loki had returned to Asgard as king. The raven haired beauty, sat quietly in the centre of her prison cell watching his every move. For a long time, Loki paced back and forth his eyes never leaving the mysterious Vienni's.

If he felt like it, he could destroy the girl for her feigned allegiance to himself but Loki knew deep down that her pledge to him was true. The way she fought for him in battle told him everything he needed to know about her loyalty. Everything but who she was.

Perhaps that was why he had found himself walking to her confinement cell, emerald cloak swinging behind him like a green veil. Maybe he needed to know who she was, what her motive was and why she would betray the All Father.

Silence prevailed around them and he Loki, stood tall with his golden staff in hand, horned helmet gracing his head. He looked a true vision of royalty.

"It seems you are to be condemned to death for your treason." The god of lies told the young woman in a velvet accent. Green eyes burned out at her as Loki paced the room. "You betrayed Odin," with a raise of his eyebrow, a mocking gesture: "my father, and so as king of Asgard I am to be the one who deals with your fate."

Still, hazel eyes watched the god of mischief as if she was trying to see into his soul. The silver clamp about her face masking her beauty that he knew to be beneath it. But beauty was nothing to Loki. War however was a different matter entirely.

Halting dead centre of the room, Loki stared down at the young woman with a blank expression before he made his decision. With the raise of his golden staff, a fire of quick sparks shot from out of his staff connecting with the iron muzzle upon her face.

Standing firmly, Loki watched as the iron restraint fell from upon her mouth onto the white marble floor. The sound of heavy iron clanking to ground echoed around them and became the only sign of life.

Blood had begun to form on each side in the corner of her mouth. Lesions no doubt from the iron muzzle. Loki knew all too well that familiar taste of iron and copper mingling in one's pallet.

A drawn out silence past between Asgardian and Asgardian, both staring at the other, sizing each other up. _Vienni _Loki's mind whispered again, taunting him: _Vienni of Asgard. Princess of a realm that she longer serves. A pity, she would make a ferocious queen._ Staring at her still, Loki waited patiently before raising his eyebrows again and said: "speak."

And so, Vienni of Asgard spoke for the first time since the release of her mouth restraint. "What is it that you want me to say my king?" her voice whispered huskily.

_My king_ Loki's mind whispered again and he smiled to himself as he turned his face away to pace the room once again, _I like that._

"I want you to tell me why you have betrayed the All Father?" he replied casually, as if the topic of conversation was nothing. And then turning to look at her again, reminded, "my father." Before carrying on pacing.

For a long moment, silence prevailed until the magic of her voice undid all tranquillity. "Odin was blind. He could not see the arrogance in your brother as I did."

At the mention of Thor, Loki stopped dead in his tracks and intimidatingly turned to look at the woman before him. Even the slightest mention of his brother sent Loki into a private loathing for his brother. "What do you mean?" he demanded then, "speak plainly!"

"At the coronation, I saw it from the moment the war hammer graced your brother's finger tips that he was no true warrior. He was a boy playing at the spoils of war. He wanted it all, the fame, and the feasts. His heart wasn't truly in it to rule Asgard. Not like yours."

Her last words did not go unnoticed but Loki was intrigued to why this raven haired beauty detested his brother so. "You hold a resentment for my brother?" Loki's voice whispered. Alabaster face turned full circle to look into hazel eyes desperately seeking her answer. He didn't have to wait long.

"I resent Thor as I resent your father to pledging my hand to him." this surprised the god of mischief and It showed upon his face. Again he raised his eyebrows and inquired slowly:

"You were pledged to my brother?" when she did not answer, a broad smile swept over Loki's face, bitter and mocking. "Oh brother, you truly have outdone yourself." But once the amusement was finished, he continued sharply: "I should have known my father would have done something like this. Of course I would be the last to know of all Odin's plans. I am just a mere shadow In my father's eyes. Well, that will soon change!"

"How so?" Vienni questioned. Loki could have had her tongue cut out for her boldness of speaking when not permitted to but for a strange reason he did not mind the infuriating creature talking. In fact, it rather amused him and made him feel good about his plans.

Raising his golden staff then at the black haired porcelain doll, Loki said: "I have you." And with another streak of golden embers that penetrated her iron clamps about her wrists, she was released and he was standing in front of her with a wide smile etched upon his long pale face, hand outstretched.

"Come," he finally demanded, "it seems we have a lot of planning to do you and I."

"Planning?" her voice asked darkly. Loki laughed.

"You want to make Odin suffer don't you?" he questioned.

Yes!" came her firm reply. Silence and then:

"As do I!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guy's so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and as usual please read and review.**

**Enjoy!**

The reflection of steel glinted in the dimly lit quarters of the god of mischief. Loki, Odin's son watched expressionless as the dark haired Vienni sharpened her blade with a wet stone. As part of their arrangement, Loki had promised the raven haired beauty her weapons back into her possession, under one condition: she explain who she is.

Asgard was quite. And below the rainbow bridge spanned beautiful sporadic colours that bounced off the golden walls of the king's quarters. Impatience was burning strong inside of Loki as he watched Vienni in all her warrior finery as she nursed her blade like a mother nurses a babe. She was patient and slid the smooth stone over her sword with ease. Nimble hands, warrior's hands.

A dark twisted anger burned through Loki's veins as he stared with trained focused green eyes at the woman who pretended to be oblivious to his stare. _She is a clever creature._ He thought bitterly, _infuriating yet curious. She knows I am waiting for her answer. Fool! She thinks she can play me?_

"I think not, god of mischief." Came her sudden reply then.

Silence. Then he spoke: "a thought read?" Loki questioned sharply. His face a porcelain mask.

"it would appear so." Vienni answered calmly. Slowly lifting her eyes to the God of mischiefs face. He was standing in the shadows as was his custom. A great space lay between them. Loki stared at the raven haired beauty in expectance, irritation burning furiously behind his eyes.

"You owe me answers!" Loki hissed, "I freed you on the account that you would reveal to me tour true identity." His voice was low, dangerous. Loki despised nothing more than to be taken as a fool. His brother had taken advantage of the god of lies nature too often.

Hazel eyes lifted to gaze upon the raven haired prince, steady and focused. Loki returned the stare. Annoyance flashing clearly upon his pale face. "On the contrary my prince!" her velvet voice began, "I believe you wanted my assistance on helping you devise a plan to end Odin's reign."

Her answer amused Loki despite the surge of anger that coursed throughout his entire body at her audacity of chastising him so freely as if she did not fear the consequences. "Indeed." Loki replied as he stepped forward out of the shadows and down the golden steps, closing in on the distance between them. "But that doesn't change the fact that I want answers." A broad smirk stretched over his face then, wicked with intent to threaten: "hmm. You think you're quite the clever one don't you? With your charm and your gift. Tell me, how many battles have you won whilst using the advantage of your gift to know your enemies next move before they did?"

His words were cutting, insulting, but still the raven haired beauty remained placid. It was her strange quiet that made Loki furious. He loved to provoke a response from people. Mortals had proven to be the best at his tactics with them but Vienni? No, there was something different about her.

"Countless, if you must know." Came her steady reply. That was enough to ignite the fire within him then and in on fluid motion, Loki the god of mischief exploded in white hot fury.

"If I must know?" he hissed venomously, "I demand to know!" his voice rising to an incredible level. Always so calm the god of mischief had been. Yes he felt anger and yes he had lost his temper many a time. But an outburst of frustration? Now that was something that she provoked out of him, and he didn't like it.

Vienni remained silent, just merely watching him, drinking in everything about him. Stalking towards her in his fury, a pale slender hand shot out at the raven haired beauty's throat and forced her to her feet so that she could stare into his eyes. Eyes that burned like emerald ice fire.

Loki's face was a mask of anger. Brows furrowed and jaw clenched tightly, he was determined to get the answer out of the retch even if it meant killing her. Still, Vienni did not blink even now as is hand was wrapped firmly around her throat, threatening to choke the life out of her. "Now," Loki growled lowly, pulling her face close to his so that she could see how he meant to destroy her if she dared step out of line again. "You will tell me who you are. What you are or I swear that I will destroy you and laugh as I watch your lifeless body fall to the depths of yodanhime."

For a long moment, the raven haired Vienni merely stared into the God of lies eyes, before she obeyed his command. "You don't remember who I am do you?" came her emotionless voice. At her answer, Loki's brow furrowed together in impatience before he replied harshly, hand still upon her throat: _such a slender throat._

"Should I?"

"What of the lady Sif?" she continued, eyes locked on his now.

"That pathetic exuse for a warrior? The woman? What of her?" he demanded. Another long silence.

"think." She whispered but her words only angered the god of mischief more as his grip tightened upon her throat.

"Do not play games with me woman!" Loki warned again, "I warn you."

"Lady Sif had a sister. Do you remember her name?" Vienni questioned. For a log while Loki's face remained angered before he sank into thought and then realization. When it finally struck him who this raven haired beauty was, Loki threw her back with so much force that she nearly smashed through a nearby glass window that overlooked the sea of Asgard.

"You!" he hissed, recognition lighting up his pale face, green eyes burning with anger and curiosity. It couldn't be her, she had changed so much. She had grown older and no longer bared the sweet act of a good little princess but instead stood strong and determined now, challenging Loki himself to remember her true heritage. "It cannot be you! You were banished!"

"As were you, Loki Odin's son yet here you stand!" came her firm reply as absently she rubbed her throat from where his hands had touched her. Loki stood tall, unable to digest what had been said.

"Why are you here? Why now after all this time?"

"I told you. I want to make to make Odin pay, along with that brute of a brother of yours." Vienni told him. Loki grew suspicious then.

"If Thor finds out your alive he will kill you himself." He told her, "and if he finds out that I knew of your presence in Asgard, then I would suffer the same fate as you, perhaps worse. So tell me, Vienni of Asgard, if you want to make my brother pay then why did you take up arms with me?"

"I thought you knew me better than that god of lies." Vienni said.

"I knew you to be a pest in my father's court. Nothing more. A mere distraction for my brother and his needs."

"I only attended your father's court because I wanted to know what was happening in our realm."

Loki scoffed mockingly, scathingly at her reply. "And did that please you? Knowing the ways of war."

"Yes." Vienni replied simply and then her own pale face turned dark as if a shadow had past across her. "Because now I know how mankind minds work. My sister took up arms with your brother because she was simply fascinated with him. She didn't really understand the art of war."

"And you do?" Loki snapped.

"No more than you do Emerald prince." With her reply, Loki grew furious again. That as her way of mocking him for his losses in battle.

"Careful!" Loki warned again, tilting his head to the side his face unreadable. "I could kill you now for your insolence."

"Then kill me and be done with it." Vienni provoked. But Loki did not move. As easy as it was to anger the god of mischief it was just as easy to amuse him and Vienni's boldness did just that.

"What makes you think that I won't?" Loki questioned strangely calmly then, arching his eyebrow.

"You want answers do you not?" Vienni replied, watching him carefully. The infamous mischievous grin of Loki returned to his slender face then as he turned his face away in almost a coy action, snorting as he did so.

"Alas, it seems we understand each other." He mocked.

"indeed." She muttered disdainfully. Loki began to pace around the brazier lit room. Loki indeed wanted answers and now that he had ucovered the identity of the mysterious Vienni, what was the next step? _The end of Asgard as we know it. The end of Odin's rule and in his stead I shall rule and become the true king._

"To be a king, first you need to win a throne." Vienni sneered forcing Loki to stare at her.

"Yes!" Loki hissed, his green eyes burning furiously at her. "and you're the one who is going to help me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Hey guy's so here is chapter 2.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

Vienni stifled a bitter laugh at Loki's certainty. "Is that so?" she toyed with him. It was Vienni's turn to pace the spacious room now, all the while relishing the sensation of the god of mischiefs eyes upon her, watching her every move.

A dark grin seemed to spread about the young gods face as he watched the Asguardian woman prowl his chambers. "Are you willing to take that risk if you don't?" Loki sneered. Underneath a black curtain of hair Vienni turned her eyes to stare at the Asguardian Prince who suddenly seemed to relish the twisted moment between them.

"Yes." She answered bluntly, effortlessly fingering the green mesh curtains that encircled his bed. Loki tensed at the fool's audacity. He had set her free and now she was imposing on his privacy, the only place where the god of mischief could be himself. The only place where his mind opened unscathed.

Vienni laughed a bitter laugh, "Am I imposing on your privacy my prince?" She mocked turning her hazel eyes to look at him in an almost playful manner. Loki's face remained an unemotional mask. Green eyes burned at her like emerald fire. Sharp and furious.

"You dare mock me?" His tone laced with venom. Vienni sighed at his bitterness. "One word to the guards and I can make you disappear." Vienni began her pacing again, a dark smirk of her own dancing upon her lips.

"If word got out that you were aiding a prisoner dear Loki, you too would 'disappear." Vienni replied, carelessly throwing her sword down onto the god of mischiefs bed. A cold snarl formed upon the pale face of the emerald prince. "Besides, you set me free for a purpose. What use is your plan without my ability to aid you?"

"I did not ask you to join my cause you fool!" Loki hissed. Vienni stopped pacing then to stare at the raven haired prince properly for the first time since he had set her free.

"Granted, but then again you never needed to ask me. I would have aided you with your permission or not!" Her words seemed to pick at the god of mischiefs intrigue. Loki frowned deeply.

"Why?" he demanded,

"Have we not been over this already?" Vienni replied boldly. Loki sauntered forward, anger burning through his veins. Vienni raised her hand in submission making the emerald prince stop. "Before you decide to tear me apart Loki of Asguard, let me make one thing clear. You freed me therefore I owe you a deed, but once that deed is done and you are king I will ask one more favour of you."

"And what is that?" He spat, eyes narrowing, impatience strong. Vienni raised her chin in a determined manner, one of a warrior strong.

"My freedom."

A bitter laugh escaped the lord of lies lips then, harsh and hurtful. It was he now who began to pace. Circling her like a predator does to its prey. All the while his green eyes narrowed and scanning over her form as she stood motionless, head tilted to the side her own eyes downcast trying to listen to his mind. But Loki had grown accustomed to her trickery and tuned her out of his thoughts.

"Freedom? Hmm, yes I suppose that is what you would want isn't it? Strong willed Vienni of Asguard given her freedom to become whatever she desires to be. And of course sworn by the kings oath of consent, which would guarantee your protection," he arched an eyebrow at her, "Of course that will my duty once I assume the throne and rid Asguard of the nuisance that plagues her still." For a moment he stopped his pacing suddenly becoming enraged with the notion that she was not looking at him. With a sharp pull on her arm Loki forced the Raven haired beauty to face him. Emerald eyes burned into hazel for a long moment and silence prevailed. He was studying her, trying to figure her out. The creature was infuriating yet a part of him desired to know why she was driven by hate so. A poisonous grin stretched across Vienni's face.

"That Loki of Asguard, you will never know." A growl tore from his throat. One of annoyance.

"You damnable creature!" he hissed, "You think you can play these games with me? I am a King, you should be on your knees worshipping me. You, who are below me, you who were born to kneel!"

"Careful," Vienni threatened, her suddenly dark, "I kneel to no one. Not even you. I said I would help you usurp the throne and rid Asguard of your brother but I did not say that I would bend the knee to you Emerald Prince."

A sly smirk suddenly spread over his pale face then. Vienni stared at him emotionlessly. Then he stepped back and bowed slightly, long black hair falling over his shoulders as he did so. Vienni frowned.

"What is this mockery?" she snapped as the god of mischief took a step back away from her. Loki arched his eyebrows in amusement.

"You truly are fascinating Vienni of Asguard." He told her lowly. "It is a pity that you did not make yourself more noticeable to me whilst you were swooning over my brother. Your wit is quick, your lounge as sharp and silver as mine,"

he laughed bitterly his hand slowly reaching out to the bed behind him, "But there can only be one 'true' master of tricks," he snapped as he raised the sword that Vienni had thrown casually down upon to the bed moments earlier, "And that dear Vienni can only be me! There is no room in Asguard for two."


End file.
